Nettelu Toki
by Oceansportrait
Summary: Nagi comes to realization what true friendship is after the world he has known is shattered (Unfinished)
1. Chapter 1 Yume Dreams

****

Prologue

He was dreaming again. Always the same dream. The same azure-haired girl he had come to recognize as a frequent image almost engraved within his mind so clearly, that he could see her every time he closed her eyes. Neither ever said a word, he simply watched her silently, watching her thread dandelions into a crown. He never saw her finish the circlet; the dream always ended before she could.

This dream though, when the point came for the dream to end, the girl looked up at the light blue sky, staring longingly as if looking for something…or someone. The delicate yellow petals of the dandelion crushing under the pressure the girl released when she closed her hand into a fist. He tried to walk to a tree nearer to her as if her warmth could touch him. His foot rested on a small branch, causing a small sound crackling sound resembling the sound of paper disintegrating. The azure-haired child turned abruptly in his direction, curiosity vibrating in her eyes which were same shade as her hair. He was mesmerized; he had never seen eyes like hers before. An innocence which could not possibly exist and thrive in real life. She reached for him, the petals of the dandelion fluttering to the ground like broken wings of a butterfly.

"Save me.."

****

****

Chapter 1

Nagi awoke, covered in sweat. The bed sheets tangled in folds that trapped his legs to the mattress. The girl that had haunted him in his dreams for so long had spoken. What could her words have meant? 

__

*Having that dream again? How sweet*

He tensed, hearing the red-haired German's laughter echoing through every corner of his mind. He long since gave up trying to keep his thoughts his own. Schuldich had shown him time and time again, that if he chose to, he could invade his privacy whenever he liked. The German didn't find it intimidating he was angering a telekinetic, nothing seemed to frighten the redhead.

__

*The girl spoke, the object of your admiration. Planning to do something about it Nagi-KUN?*

Nagi hissed back a sharp reply in his mind, understanding fully why Schuldich emphasized the "kun" part so. The redhead always found pleasure in reminding Nagi he was a boy, hence, he was the weakest link of Schwarz. It didn't matter that he was sane, unlike Farfarello. Schuldich judged others on account of their age, never on their sanity level. The mind-reader fed through minds of others, learning of their past, yet never revealing his own. Nagi, nor the other Schwarz members, with the exception of Crawford, truly knew to the depths of what Schuldich must have went through to end up in an assassin group such as theirs. To a certain extent, Nagi was aware of the others' pasts.

__

*Nagi-kun I didn't know you cared! But you know as well as I do that I don't reveal my past to no one. Always guilty, that's all you need to know, remember?*

Schuldich's sarcasm dripped into every syllable of every word said in his mind. He had no respect of everyone else's privacy, as long as he kept his. Nagi struggled inside himself to build a temporary barrier that blocked Schuldich of his thoughts. The act exhausted him, he could already feel invisible hands trying to creep past the weak walls. The intense pressure on his mind ceased suddenly, a blank silence filling the intrusion. The German giving up, it was surprising, yet he welcomed the change.

He pillowed his head under his right arm, staring up at the white ceiling. The girl, her voice…he shuddered at the thought of her in pain. Even if the character was the creation of his imagination, to think of her suffering…something in her voice sounded familiar, her tone of voice. It was the same sound of desperation echoed within his voice as a child, although as he grew older, he learned to mask his feelings with a coldness no one could read.

Afraid to fall asleep. Amusing. Ever since Crawford has saved him from the streets years back and taught him the world was at his mercy, he no longer felt the need to fear. Crawford would have his hide if he became aware that Nagi, the telepath, was afraid of his own dreams. He smiled humorlessly at the thought. 

Note: Just a quick changing of a word. Thanks to the person who let me know about the telekinetic/telepath mistake, gomenasai I always get the two confused :)


	2. Chapter 2 Tomete Stop

****

Chapter 2

Not being able to fall asleep, he rose from his bed and walked to the large windowsill of his room. Nagi touched the glass, looking down at the streets below. Cars passing by, humans already going on with their day. The objects seemed a mere centimeters because of the level their apartment was located. His eyes flickered on the blue dot below. Before he could recognize the being, the person had disappeared into the crowd. Clenching his hand into a fist, he banged his fist onto the hard surface. The glass shattered in his mind as well as reality, though his powers allowed him to throw the direction of the shards away from him and onto the streets.

__

It couldn't have been…the blue hair…

The door to his room opened with the figure approaching him with a person slung over his shoulder. Schuldich smirked at the remains of the windowpane. Shifting Farfarello, who appeared entranced by the sharp glass pieces lying on the ground, onto his right shoulder, he drew nearer to Nagi.

"Nice work I must say. When I heard glass shatter I thought Farfarello had gotten loose in your room, but he was still in his room like a good little boy weren't you, Farfie?" The red-haired German laughed as Farfarello tried a second time to retrieve the razor-like glass on the floor. 

Nagi shifted his gaze away from the two, making a point to not glance in Farfarello's direction. He still bore the scars he received when Schuldich had released Farfarello from the room without his strap jacket, the reason being that he was 'bored'. A few cuts added to a lifetime's worth of pain was meaningless, yet there was something about Farfarello's psychotic obsession with death that he wished to never be a part of.

"Aww Nagi-kun! You know as well as I do that I never thought anyone would be hurt!"

He chose not to reply. Farfarello and Schuldich got along so well only because of their passion for killing. As for him, he only murdered others only because it is what is expected of him. He took no joy in taking other's lives before their time, yet in a way, he guessed, he had been able to keep his sanity for so long after joining Schwarz only because of the anguish and hate he felt towards the human species altogether. When he was a child, he was treated as an outcast, and in an ironic way, this, by murdering others, was his way of outcasting the world.

It certainly took no special talent of mind-reading to know Schuldich released Farfarello from his room comprehending the fact that there was going to be someone hurt. As long as it wasn't himself. Always the self-absorbed bastard, he would have gotten rid of him years ago had it not been for his talents which were useful to the assassin group.

Nagi blinked several times, stepping away hastily when he realized Schuldich was holding Farfarello right in front of him, with Farfarello's expression being one of a need for murder. Schuldich, satisfied he had retrieved his attention to him, threw Farfarello back onto his shoulder like a rag doll.

He saw the flash of azure in his mind. The dandelions, the wind, the broken pieces of a branch beneath his feet, her words…regret returned in waves, hitting him sharply. A mind such as his, tainted, dirty, to think of ever nearing her and rotting the innocence…Images of the reoccuring dream flashed past him, resting on the image of the girl holding her hand out towards him. So near…yet…he couldn't reach her. He looked down at his hand. The palm, the fingers, the wrist…every part of him was tainted. And her…her hand was clear to judge as his, clean, bearing no scars…innocent.

__

Worthless…Better of dead…

Nagi held his head in pain, the words never going away. He was beyond hearing Schuldich voicing words of concern, or feeling Farfarello's presence near him. All he could invision in his mind was the azure-haired girl. Go away…Go away…

__

Worthless…Better of dead…

He felt his feet give out from under him, and an intense white light piercing…

"TOMETE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: The title of this fanfic, "Nettelu Toki" is in japanese and means "While You Were Sleeping"

****

Tomete – translation: Stop


	3. Chapter 3 Aeta Ko The One I Met

****

Chapter 3

Voices…muffled voices he recognized, among them one that sounded strangely like Schuldich. But it couldn't be, the voice sounded concerned, a certain quality of warmth he would never hear from the German. His mind a pitch black, he found himself relieved that no images of the azure-haired girl rose to surface. Only a matter of time…The conversation stopped. A blur of orange wavered in front of him. Nagi made an effort to open his eyelids farther even though his body protested in exhaustion.

"So the sleeping beauty awakes. Farfarello, I'm going. See to it that you get yourself and Nagi to the warehouse by eight. Wouldn't want to keep a Takatori waiting, now would we?"

He made a great effort to try to get himself into a sitting position. Did he hear Schuldich right? He was going to leave him here…alone…with Farfarello? Fearfully, he shot a glance towards the person sitting beside his bed, surprise shown clearly on his features when a calm pair of eyes stared back at him. Eyes that held none of the maniacal gaze Farfarello usually held. Sedatives. Must have been a heavy dose as well, Farfarello didn't seem to recognize him at all. He slowly reached his hand out, his index finger grazing his scarred face. Didn't seem to evoke an emotion. Had it not been for the drugs, Farfarello would have reacted when someone even touched him. Sure enough, the tranquilizers had for once done its job. He let his arm return limply to his side, a minor headache arising. Most likely because of him overusing his powers in the rare outburst of emotion. Crawford would be disappointed; short-circuiting his powers, and worse yet, right before their work as bodyguards for Takatori-san.

"Strange, the man with the orange-hair. He shows deep concern over you, yet his temperament changes when he sensed you were awake."

"Farfarello?" Nagi questioned, wondering what his words could have meant. Schuldich of all people, caring about him? Couldn't be, the members of Schwarz were not supposed to develop an attachment to each other, being who they were, if any were killed, they would have to be able to continue to kill without their skills lacking because of grief. Farfarello's drugged, his words must be clashing to create sentences that did not contain an air of truth. It must be.

His thoughts were confirmed when Farfarello began taking out a sharp knife that resembled a snake at its base, licking the edge of the sharp tip as he muttered consistently about the God he would avenge with every breath of his being. The tranquilizer's effects didn't last for long, before an hour passes, he would be back to his normal self.

"Farfarello? ..I think I'm better now. It's best if we get to the warehouse before dark."

****

Chapter 4

Nagi dodged a poison dart, which had headed in his direction with deadly accuracy. Another dart brushed by his arm, cutting into the thin fabric of his shirt. Using telekinesis, he was able to ward off the rest of the darts headed his way, making the sharp objects round a U-turn and head back to its owner. As the WeiB member was distracted in evading his own weapon, he took the moment to fade away into the dark underbush. He stopped at an open clearing, leaning against a bent tree to check the status of his arm.

The wound was deeper than he had originally thought. From what he could see with the small flashlight, the dart cut into several layers of the skin. If he didn't get this tended to soon, the poison alone would be enough to kill him. He made an attempt to stand, keeping his arm below his heart so the flow of blood would slow, hence minimizing the toxin's distribution throughout his body.

In the dark, he stumbled over what he guessed was a root of a tree, yet when he used his good arm to touch the place where he had tripped, he felt something…soft and plush-like? Nagi picked up the offending object to discover that it was a small stuffed rabbit. A child wandering around this dangerous area? How did the adolescent manage to climb over an electric fence to get to the other side?

"Let go of Rabbi!" A voice from behind him cried out.

Startled, the toy fell from his grasp, the shadow picking the rabbit up even as he held it. The person held the edge of an umbrella in front of his face with a razor sharp dagger attached to the end. He watched her cuddle the toy as if it were something with feelings, whispering words of comfort to the rabbit. From her voice, he guessed she was a girl, a child.

"What were you trying to do to Rabbi?" The girl said accusingly, poking the edge of the umbrella closer. The action caused her to step into the film of light produced by the moon that shone through the spaces between the trees.

His breath caught. This was the girl. The girl from his dream.


	4. Chapter 4 Kotoba Words

****

Chapter 5

The azure-haired girl didn't seem to notice his surprise. She must have caught sight of his wound, because she bent down beside him, nonchalantly leaning closer to take a better look. Nagi felt uncomfortable having someone so close to him, yet he found himself not being able to move, immobile to the ground, as if his own powers held an iron grip to his uninjured arm. The girl turned to her stuffed toy, whispering words in a hushed tone. Nodding as if in agreement, the girl turned, gently placed the pink rabbit on the ground beside him, going on to rip a section of her skirt into long strips of fabric. He looked on in puzzlement, watching her tie the strips together.

After several minutes knotting the fabric, she asked, "Can you lift your arm?"

Nagi nodded, although a nagging suspicion was arising. Even though he had seen her in his dreams, that gave her no more trust than he would give to a stranger. He could easily kill her if he chose to do so. Comforted by the thought, he let her raise his injured arm. The girl wrapped the section of strips together to form a sling that held his arm to place. A smile of accomplishment lit up on her face as she backed away from Nagi and picked up the stuffed toy from the ground.

A crackling sound coming from the stuffed rabbit made all traces of her smile diminishing. She picked up the toy from the ground, unclasping an object that was hooked around its neck. A communicating device. The girl listened intently to the voice on the other end, nodding several times in quiet soberness. After several seconds had passed, she turned the device off, making a move to leave.

"Wait! I mean—"

She appeared quite startled, as if she had forgotten his presence. The corner of her mouth turned slightly upwards. "You should go home. It's not safe for children to play here."

…A child?

****

Chapter 6

__

One cut on the canvas, two on the canvas, three and the canvas is complete.

Four cuts on the canvas, five on the canvas, six and the..

"Playing with that knife of yours again?" Schuldich looked unfazed by the fact that Farfarello's blood was making a trail towards his shoes, soaking the white soles until it resembled the same deep red of the liquid. He bent down and rested his hand on the silvery bleached locks of his hair. The first time he had touched Farfarello's hair he had been surprised. He had expected the strands to feel coarse as its appearance, yet in truth his hair felt soft, delicate. Unexpected for a psychotic insane-certified murderer.

"With that anti-social attitude of yours, you know you're never going to make any friends."

Farfarello trailed the sharp edge of the knife down his arm, leaving a trail of blood droplets welling at the site of the cut. He stared at the blood in fascination, slicing even deeper into the wound so more of the red liquid came to surface. Feeling a temporary high of satisfaction, he replied to Schuldich's insults, which he rarely ever did. "People say they're your friends because you have something they envy. Their emotions are as deep as water in a plate. I don't want to be acquainted with people like that."

"You've got a point. Even though your mind's still a collage of random words, you can make up a sentence that makes sense once in a while. Farf, you listening?" The German shook his head when he saw that Farfarello was so engrossed with his 'toy' that he had not been listening to a word he had said.

__

A child…warehouse…blue-hair..

Schuldich had turned his back to Farfarello, intent on leaving when he began receiving a different set of wavelength thoughts that involved neither God nor murder. He let the invisible hands go into Farfarello's mind, gently prodding to see if he could find any notion that matched the jumbled vocabulary. Finding nothing that matched, he cut the connections loose from the psychopath, a slight expression of mystification spanning his features.

Blue hair…that color seemed familiar. Hearing a door slam in the distance, the puzzle pieces fell together. Nagi. Of course. Him and his moronic dream of a person whose face was that of a woman's, but the demeanor was one of a child. He followed the trail of thoughts to the living room, where he found himself facing an invisible brick wall. Nagi must have been able to sense his presence and had blocked off his mind from him.

Schuldich saw an amusing sight in front of him when he came face to face with Nagi. He had an arm sling over his right shoulder, the light fabric soaked in blood. Nagi's uniform, which normally was kept neat and proper, even after a killing, had rips and tears throughout, as if he had taken a long hike through the woods. Even his hair matched the state of his clothes, disheveled and plastered to the side of his head.

"Where the hell were you? Did you break your arm?"

Nagi dismissed the redhead with a wave of his free hand, taking off the bloodied sling and throwing it carelessly onto the stark white couch. "Did. I managed to heal it though."

Schuldich, noticing the dainty handi-work of the sling, questioned Nagi, "Did you get a woman to make that sling for you?"

The barrier collapsed, a bombarding of images open for the telepath to explore. And explore he did, flipping through Nagi's mind like a book. Finally content with the information he received, he withdrew. "So you met the girl in your dreams, and she's the one who made the sling. That's why you didn't just heal yourself right away and dealt with the temporary pain, because you knew she'd help you out." Schuldich laughed harshly.

Nagi's face flushed, his face coloring until it much resembled the color of his sling—red. He had let his guard down, and now Schuldich would be on his case. "You had no right."

Schuldich noticed the slight tremor in Nagi's voice, but let it go as embarrassment rather than fury. Not a smart idea on his part, because the next second, he found himself being flung across the room by an inhuman force. His back slammed against a glass cupboard, the glass shattering against the force of impact. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He winced in pain, feeling a particularly glass shard jabbing at his side.

Brad was going to give him hell afterwards for breaking his precious vase collection he kept locked inside a glass display case. How was he supposed to know Nagi would go as far as to harm him, he had never made a threatening gesture to him until now. Seeing Nagi heading in his direction, he held his hand out to him, thinking he was going to help him up.

Nagi visibly ignored Schuldich, brushing past him and into the hallway, where he heard Nagi shut the door to his room quietly. The telepath angrily hit his fist on the cupboard, recoiling when the sharp shards dug into the sensitive parts of his palm. "Fuck." From now on he'd have to be more careful with his words around Nagi, that is, if he wanted to keep his injury record to a minimum.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5 Namae Name

****

Chapter 7

Nagi buried his face in the folds of the white bedspread, recalling repeatedly the events that had occurred that night. He had been mistaken for a child in the past, because of his thin, frail-like frame and his blue eyes that evoked innocence that he didn't feel, yet it somehow felt different to be mistaken as one by…. The girl, just because she resembled the person who had been in his dreams, didn't necessarily mean that she was the same person. More chances than not, he had probably seen her around somewhere before and had taken her image and created a character that couldn't exist in real life.

In his dreams, the girl had reminded him of himself as a child, evoking an innocence in himself he had thought would have faded because of the world he had been exposed to. His memories of the time before the nightmare had begun were hazy, the kind faces blurry, their features no longer clear. Perhaps he had found himself so attracted to her was because he felt, that by being close to her, those memories of a less pained time would come back to him, welcoming his return, enveloping him with feelings that were only kept for the chosen ones. The special people, who loved, and were loved back. 

A knock on his door caused him to raise his head. He rested back down, mumbling through the sheets, "Please go away." The knocking halted momentarily, but returned, this time, with more persistence. He felt drained of all energy, but managed to get to his feet and unlock the door. He expected to see Schuldich, fuming about being thrown across the room, but was surprised to see the leader of Schwarz, Brad Crawford, standing outside his door.

"Schuldich's been downstairs complaining for the past hour about his injuries which you've caused him." Crawford said in a voice that revealed none of his emotions, adjusting his wire-frame glasses to lay higher on the bridge of his nose.

Nagi did not reply. What did Crawford believe was the point in telling him this? Did he truly believe he would go down there and apologize for an action he should have done years ago? 

"We'll be attending to Mr. Takatori's party tomorrow night, I assume you have a suit?"

Nagi nodded silently. He could almost see the white suit in his closet that he had worn once to another of Mr. Takatori's party when they were acting as bodyguards for the powerful politician. Back then though, before it had been cut and resized to fit his size, the suit had belonged to Crawford, who to say the least, was at least a few sizes bigger in clothing size.

"Congratulations on your little revenge on Schuldich, next time, make sure there isn't an event booked the next day, Schuldich will have to remain here tomorrow. He's in no state to leave." Crawford took out a neatly folded white envelope, handing the note to Nagi.

Nagi looked up at him questioningly, but Crawford had already left. Using an envelope cutter, he cut through the paper, unfolding its contents. A bill. It contained the prices of all the vases Schuldich had broken when Nagi had thrown him across the room, along with where the vases could be purchased.

****

Chapter 8

He adjusted the collar of his suit, feeling stifling under so many layers of clothes. Mr. Takatori's party had already started along with no problems, it had been half an hour since he had last seen Crawford. He sincerely wished he hadn't gone and injured Schuldich. At least the red-haired German knew how to keep himself and everyone around him entertained. Switching the alcoholic beverage he was holding onto his other hand, he felt a dull pain in the joint of his right arm.

It was no wonder; he had broken his arm just the day before. He had used his telekinetic abilities to force the bones of his arm back together, but it would stay unstable for a while. Surveying the crowd and finding nothing in particular that would cause suspicion; he leaned back against the wall, fingering the collar to try to adjust it to rest higher on his neck. He had never been one to take a liking to big crowds. Perhaps it was the paranoia that he had developed as a child that the individuals of his past would track him down and find him, forcing him back into the lifestyle he had forced himself to forget.

"So you being out there at night wasn't just a coincidence."

His eyes opened, turning to the direction of the voice. The drink in his hand, which was well on its way to the ground, had its force lessened by his powers, so that it rolled away gently without causing too much of a commotion. The blue-haired girl was staring at him in fascination, chewing on the side of her lip lightly as if trying to think up on an explanation as to why he would be present at such a private and adult gathering.

"Oh well." She smiled, tugging at the sleeve of his tux in a gesture for her to follow him. "Neu came with me here but she left with someone else because she said she's going to have an adult conversation and she didn't want me interrupting. I'm just as much of an adult as she is. I'm seventeen, did you know that?" The girl put a finger to her lips, touching foreheads with Nagi and whispering, "Did you know? It's my birthday tomorrow. Shh...don't tell anyone but I know that Neu and the other's are planning a big surprise party for me. Even though I know, I'm going to pretend to be surprised, because it's much more fun that way."

She grabbed his hand, weaving around the crowd of people in the room until she reached the table that was lined up with many small miniature sandwiches and delicate finger snacks. Picking up a small plate, she handed a plate to Nagi as well, before beginning to pile her plate with food. Finally content with the amount she had gathered, she glanced over at Nagi, who was still standing near the edge of the table, an empty plate in his hand, and an uneasy look on his face.

She mistook his uneasiness as indecision with what to pick out from the many varieties laid out. Spotting a vacant table nearby, she motioned for him to sit down, and she did as well. Biting into a small cracker that was lined with tomato and a mix of shrimp, she smiled in glee. Seeing that Nagi had taken a seat next to her, she slid her almost overflowing plate in front of him.

"Neu always told me that 'sharing would get people to think they can take advantage of you' but you wouldn't do that would you?" She held up a cracker with her index finger and thumb, holding it out for Nagi to take.

He uncertainly raised his arm from his side, his fingers almost touching hers when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Crawford. His arm immediately dropped back to his side.

"Nagi, we're leaving."

Crawford irritated was rare, but he could see in his eyes he was not pleased. They were here for the purpose of protecting Takatori, and here he was, not paying attention to his job.

As dark shadows of trees flickered and mirrored on the window of their limousine, he touched the glass, seeing his reflection clearly looking back at him. She had been just like the girl in his dreams. Innocent. The car ride back to the condo was in silence. It always was with Crawford, he didn't believe in people speaking mindless matters. But for once he was grateful, it gave him a uncommon chance of gathering his thoughts together without the fear of Schuldich invading into them.

The vehicle stopped. The door was opened, and he followed after Crawford to get out of the limousine. Crawford stopped him at the main entrance.

"The girl you were with. What reasons you may have had to be in presence with her, I don't care to listen. She is a member of Schreient, a group that is of bother to our goal and our mission."

Schreient…he had vaguely heard of the name before when Crawford had been discussing with another man about a group who were in the process of going through experiments on how to revive those who have died.

Having the advantage of hacking skills allowed him to break into the system Crawford had that kept a list of all who may be of use along with their head profiles. He scanned through several pages of irrelevant info, until he was able to locate the file he had been searching for. Scrolling down a short paragraph about her group, Schreient, a picture of her appeared on the screen.

Next to her picture was her name.

Hibino Nanami. "Tot"

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6 Omoide Memories

****

Chapter 9

She hummed a song she heard on the radio the other day as Neu brushed her hair in front of the full-sized mirror. She looked at Neu through the mirror. "Will you be done soon? I can hear Rabbi calling out to me from the living room. I think Fushigi Yuugi is finished. That's his favorite show." Tot said, trying to smile up at Neu but she was forced to lower her head so Neu could continue brushing her blue strands.

"I think Rabbi can wait a few more minutes, don't you think?" Neu said in an amused tone.

"Well…if it's only a few more minutes." Tot agreed reluctantly, settling back down on her chair. She began toying with the strands of her hair that weren't being brushed. "Oh Neu, after you left the party, I found a new friend to play with! So this time, I wasn't bored like the last party we went to."

"A…new friend?" Her brush stopped mid-way, a look of suspicion settling in her eyes. Had one of the adults with less than harmless intentions gone up to Tot and began talking to her? The girl was too naïve, she believed only the good in humans, and never thought that people could have harmful intentions. She's killed before, yet the naïveness remained.

Tot didn't notice the change in atmosphere, continuing to circle her strands until they were wrapped around her finger before releasing to bounce back. "Yup. He left before I could find out his name. But he was nice. He reminds me of daddy." Her eyes welled up at the mention. "I miss daddy…he's going to be okay, isn't he Neu?"

"Of course he'll be okay." Neu assured her quickly, going back to the combing. Masafumi had been kept in a chamber to keep him alive for a year now, and they were close to finding a solution that would revive him. But even if it worked, there were chances that he might not regain his past, forgetting everything. Even them. As long as there was still a small chance that he will recover, with his memory intact, she wouldn't mention that other possibility to Tot. "So you made a new friend?" She asked, changing to a more lighter topic.

Tot sniffed, clumsily wiping away her tears. Brightening at the question, she replied, "Yup. But this meanie took him home before I could get to know him better. But we're the best of friends!"

Neu laid a gentle hand on Tot's head, placing the comb onto the tabletop. "Done. You should go find Rabbi before he starts getting worried."

"Oh! And it's almost bed time soon too! Thank you Neu!" Tot disappeared through the door, her loud bare footsteps across the wooden floor fading off into the distance.

Neu wasn't aware when her demeanor had started to soften towards Tot. She remembered the day that she had awoken to find herself in a bed, with a pair of curious eyes peeking up at her from the bed-side table. She tried to recall how she had gotten there, but it was as if her mind had shut down, all she could find was darkness, a blank space where her memories should have been. Tot had been the one to approach her, softly asking if she was hungry. Out of all the questions she could have asked, she asked if she was hungry. The others had explained to her of her situation. Her past was no longer relevant, she joins them or die at their hands.

That had been three years ago. And she was no closer to regaining the memories of her past than she was on the day that she awakened. Except. A hazy silhouette of a blonde man. No matter how much she concentrated, she couldn't get her mind to clearize the image in her mind. It was a mystery that she would probably never solve. But she was content at where she was, Schreient was all she had now. She couldn't turn away from them just to try to find memories that felt as if it were no longer hers. Masafumi. She had to find a solution that would bring him back to life. Before he had been put into the death-like state, he had promised her her memory for her services in the group, perhaps if Masafumi awakened, he would be able to fulfill that promise.

****

Chapter 10

Tot curled up in her pink bed-spread, her Rabbi finding a home in her arms. She could hear the soft murmurs of the 10 o'clock news down the hall. Neu always watched the news at the same time every night, even though she never knew why. She didn't like the reporters. They never told the truth, only half-truths that they inflated to make it seem more important. Releasing her rabbit for a moment, she reached to behind her neck to unclasp her necklace, holding the pendant that was hooked around her neck in her hands for her to see.

The moonlight shone through the curtains, allowing her to see the object. Carefully, she opened the pendant, revealing two pictures mounted within the silver. On one side, a picture of Masafumi, her daddy, and the other…a photo of her real father. The others didn't know that she kept her real father's picture by her side always, even though she knew he was a bad man who had little respect for anyone.

She began living with Masafumi at the age of seven. The time before that, she had been the daughter of a rich family. A family who, showed no consideration for her, because she was the result of her real daddy's unfaithfulness. She had done nothing wrong, yet she was the one who had done everything wrong.

Masafumi had shown her what it was like to have a real family. To be cared for, and loved. When she was sick, he was the one who treated her back to health. He was the one who gave her Rabbi. When he had asked of her to join Schreient, she had accepted willingly, because after all the years, she couldn't even begin to repay him for everything he had done for her. Even if it meant killing. Even if it meant that the world she saw as a bowl full of sunshine was now spotted with blood.

The first time she had killed, was at age eleven. It had been a boy, who Masafumi told her to murder. The boy was the son of a man who had turned his back on Masafumi, and threatened to go to the police with information that would lead him to jail. The whole family must die. She was told to kill the child and not the others, because she had been training for only two years, her skills had not reached its full height.

Even now she could see the look on his face as she plunged the umbrella into his heart. It was the first time she saw innocence die. Dimming within the pupils of his eyes as he faded into the afterlife. The experience had made her withdraw within her self for days, not being able to reply to the simplest of commands. Although the shock lessened now with each kill, her guilt of her actions never ceased.

But she knew Masafumi relied on her because he knew she was capable of following orders. He was her daddy, and she trusted him.

She didn't blame her real daddy though, for the lack of affection he showed her for the time that she was with the family. Perhaps she would have acted cold and distant had she known that her child was a constant reminder of her weakness of human will.

She wondered if those that she had killed in the past had families who cared about them. Families who will forever be trying to find them, but never will. Giving them at least a sense of closure, was something that always came back to her, yet it was the one thing she couldn't do. Closing her eyes, she held the necklace in the palm of her hand, praying, no hoping, that her apology to those who were affected by her murders could hear her.

****

Chapter 11

"Do you know what there is to do in this house for three hours? Nothing! And Farfarello isn't even much of a help, he's been watching this infomercial on some knife that bends for the past hour." Schuldich complained as Nagi unraveled the bandages that were securely wrapped around his stomach. There were various bruises across his chest and arms from crashing into the glass case.

Nagi remained silent as he placed antibiotics on the wounds, wrapping with a gauze afterwards. Schuldich continued talking, without realizing that Nagi wasn't listening to a word he uttered. As the last bandage was set, he stood from his kneeling position on the floor, about to leave when Schuldich grabbed his arm.

Although it didn't show on his face, he was taken aback that Schuldich would grab anyone's arm, because of his telepathic abilities, if he came into contact with anyone, their emotions in volume will become unbearing. Having "special" abilities weren't always made up of positives, because of this, Schuldich avoided human contact as much as possible. Yet here he was, voluntarily holding onto his arm.

Schuldich's solemn expression on his face turned to a smirk as he said, "Had fun at the party tonight?"

He tensed, shaking his grip off of him. Schuldich had known from the very beginning what had happened at the party. Tot. He was just an amusing toy whose emotions he could spoil when he became bored.

Fucking bastard.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7 Photo

****

Chapter 12

The cell phone rang repeatedly, waiting for its owner to answer. Its backlit LCD glowed eerily in contrast to its night surroundings. The curtains were pulled back, letting the soft glow of the moon in. The red-haired man awoke, irritatingly unflipping the cellphone and responding with a tone that would give any person a hint that the man who the voice belonged to was no where near amused by this midnight call. His arrogant tone faded as the person on the other end described of another organization who would have to be removed after they obtained their information.

As he turned off the cellphone and threw it carelessly onto the carpet, he murmured, "And just as I thought the fun had ended….this should prove to be interesting."

****

Chapter 13

"Neu, Neu, I found it!" Tot ran over to where Neu was studying a list of necessities they would need for the next month. Shopping in a store, she never thought she would be inside a store, shopping like any other person. Before Masafume was put in the state that he was, money had been readily available for them at a moments notice, but after he fell into a comatose state, the steady stream of money stopped. There was enough to last them for many more years to come, yet they were willing to take no chances. Without Ids or stating the place of residence, they would not be able to find a job. No member of Schreient had either. It was simply as if they didn't exist, and they would have to act as if they didn't if they were to continue with their experiments in peace. So until the time being, they would have to go to a store as any other human being.

Tot was holding in her hand a brand of hairspray Schoen had written down specifically on the list. The member of Schreient, even after years of being no longer part of the modelling industry, insisted on purchasing accessories from her modelling days. Tot had been at the women's department for half an hour, trying to explain to the worker that she needed to find the hairspray with the blue bottle, and not the green that was displayed on the shelf. Triumphant, she placed the item into the cart, perfectly content in pushing the cart down the aisle.

They were able to finish the rest of the groceries with less time. Tot was a few metres in front of her as they walked out of the shop, balancing the two paperbags on both sides with ease. She skipped along the sidewalk, glancing back at Neu when she reached their car. She watched as Tot tried to capture a white butterfly that was fluttering above her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Neu said when she collided with a person who had just turned the corner. The groceries had limited her vision and she had not been able to avoid the collision. She hastily switched the bags to her other hand to prevent the contents from spilling. It was a man she had bumped into, and in his hands, were a beautifully arranged vase of flowers. She couldn't see his face clearly through the bunches of roses, but his dark blonde hair was quite beautiful. Almost as if the tresses belonged to a woman rather than a man. 

"I caught the butterfly, come quick!!" Tot called out to Neu, waving to her excitedly.

Neu laughed, "Tot, you shouldn't do that to butterflies." She bowed her head quickly to the man, apologizing another time before heading off to Tot and her butterfly.

"Asuka…"

****

Chapter 14

Another mission. Another kill. Yet it was just more than one murder, the night would end with numerous killed. This was how life always was. Takatori was ruthless when it came to those who betrayed him, and it would become their task to dispose of the useless without staining the Takatori name. The last kill had left blood stains on his shirt, because the man had struggled and he had been caught off-guard. And it was a shirt he favored, he had hoped he could murder the man without getting filthy.

He followed Schuldich's lead, controlling each landing of their shoes so no apparent disruptance would be made. Schuldich's hair was covered with a dark navy hat, very rarely would he be seen in anything that would hide his hair, yet tonight was more important than the last. His hair was a shade of red and orange, if anyone saw them and managed to escape, it might as well be as good as a fingerprint. There are not many foreigners in Japan, let alone ones with a hair color like his.

Schuldich tilted his chin slightly, a signal meaning for them to go their separate ways and meet afterwards. He slipped into the closest door to his right, unnoticed. Clicking the door closed, the darkness blanketed his vision. Sensing no presence within the room, he reached for the light switch. As the light filtered into the room, he studied the walls around him. Walking over to the oak-table, he sifted through the contents, and finding none of the files Takatori had ordered them to bring along with the man's death.

On the edge of the desk, was a silver-framed picture of a girl. The frame was obviously very expensive, and the owner must have cherished the picture, because the glass that separated a person touching the photo was spotless. Upon closer inspection, there was something familiar about the girl. It wasn't possible for him to recognize the person, this building was owned by Takatori, he knew of no one associated with the politician other than those in Schwarz.

_/Why are you crying? Here, this is the nicest flower necklace I've made, I'll give it to you, so don't cry anymore, okay?/_

He placed the frame back to its place. The girl in the picture smiled back at him unmovingly, her wind-blown hair fallen onto her shoulders. The voice, he heard the voice clearly, yet it was not a memory of his own. He remembered no events in his past with the voice. Yet the voice sounded familiar…The echoing of a distant gunshot brought him back to his senses.

What was he doing here, trying to make meaning of a stranger's photo. The voice must have been a fragment he had mixed into his own past, how else could it be explained. He turned the light off of the room, engulfing the room once again in darkness. The door clicked to a close behind him as he slipped past the security guards.

The picture frame on the table, no longer held the photo of the girl.

****

Chapter 15

He was trapped. No escape. The hallway he headed in was now being overtaken by security guards who were fully equipped. Had it been only one or two men, he could easily have used his powers to his advantage and gotten rid of the threatening situation, yet there were at least twelve within his sight. Trying another hallway on the other end, he saw a handful of security guards making their way towards his direction. He had misjudged the plan, he thought all would go smoothly as it always had.

A door behind him opened, an arm grabbing ahold of him and drawing him into the dark room. He struggled, ready to use the knife that was hidden in his pocket if needed. Shoving the assailant with invisible hands he concentrated. In his mind, he pictured the light switch being turned upwards, and a few seconds later, the room brightened.

"Why did you do that? I was just trying to help." On the floor, facing him with tears in her eyes was Tot, holding the arm that had received the full impact of his powers. "You didn't need to be harsh, if you didn't want to be saved from those guards, you could have just told me."

"What are you doing here."

"Nagi's being mean to me!" She cried, holding the same stuffed animal he had seen her carrying on their first encounter. 

"…You know my name."

Tot hesitated, seemingly uneasy at the situation she had brought herself into. She stood up from the ground, turning the doorknob and opening the door open an inch wide.

"I-I think I better—"

The invisible force closed the door shut.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8 Meno Naka De Inside Your Eyes

****

Chapter 16

Fear reflected clearly in Tot's eyes as she backed away from Nagi when she realized the door was now locked, her back colliding with the door in the haste. He hadn't meant to frighten her, yet if she knew his name, then that must mean she knew of Schwarz. Equalling in her being the enemy. The Schwarz had no allies, only those that are in their way. No matter how harmless she may seem, his sense of duty and what he had been taught overruled his emotions. If she was indeed part of an enemy force, she would have to be promptly gotten rid of.

She wasn't speaking, her face revealing nothing of what was going through her mind. He had none of Schuldich's telepathic abilities, the only option in retrieving any information from her would have to be taking extreme measures. Retrieving a gun that was held against an inner -vest with Velcro, he loaded a single bullet into the empty space, unlatching the safety lock in the process. Aiming the gun in her direction, he repeated his question.

"How do you know my name."

A lone tear made its slow route down her face; the mask of indifference shattering as a glass did being hit by a hammer. Replacing the mask: hope, fear, and anguish. "I was so happy. So happy. I never thought it would end up like this."

His hold on the handgun wavered. What was she referring to? Why was she crying instead of fighting back? She's acting as if this means something, as if him pointing the gun at her was any surprise. If she had tried to maneuver the gun away from him, she would have probably been succeeded. With the same expression on her face as the one in his dreams, he couldn't have pulled the trigger.

_// Where the fuck are you, security's starting to swarm around the building, if you don't get out now, they'll find you. //_

The voice surprised him, cutting in through his thoughts as clear as a bell. There wasn't an exit through the small room, except for the window and the door. Leaving through the window would have been only a fool's choice; he would have been easily spotted and easily killed. The door would be the only option. Clearing his thoughts of any diversions that may hold him back from using his telekinesis to full effect, he raised the gun once again at Tot.

"We're going to leave this room, try to escape, and it'll be your death wish."

Tot nodded, picking up the pink umbrella that she had dropped when she had saved Nagi from the security guards, hugging the object to her chest as if it would provide her warmth. Turning the light off from the room, he opened the door slightly, letting the light from the main lights of the hall to filter in. From his position, he could see two figures a few feet away from the door. Catching them off-guard would be the best option, any other way, and they would have enough time to draw their weapons.

He shut the door back quietly. Why was he doing this, why didn't he just leave her in this room and leave her to fend for herself? Crawford had taught him that as long as you yourself would be in no danger, then no one else mattered. Just one disappointment after another. A rustling of paper made him pause, until he realized it was the photograph that he had taken from that room that was in his chest pocket. Now he realized why he had taken the picture.

Tot was the girl in the picture.

The bodies of the security guards hit the sidewalls, making the ground shake and the lights flicker on impact. Guns that they had held clattered to the floor, and he was quick to take advantage of that fact, grabbing a hold of the semi-automatic gun. Footsteps of other security guards could be heard quickly heading their way, the first guard received a gunshot wound to the heart, dead before he even got a chance to hit the ground.

_// Hurry the fuck up, Crawford's set up the exit. //_

A clear, photo-like image of the top of the building filtered into his mind, disappearing as quickly as it had come after a few seconds. He heard the sudden contact of an object meeting with flesh behind him. Tot stood before a fallen man, her umbrella end revealing a sharp tip that was held up to the man's face. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled.

"He was trying to sneak up on you."

The commotion would be known throughout the building, there would be many more security guards, more than they could handle, heading towards their floor. He instinctively grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the umbrella, running towards the direction Schuldich had shown him in his mind. There were no conversation between them, only the sound of their breathing. Left turn. Right turn. Straight ahead, he could catch the sight of the ladder that would lead them to the highest point of the building.

She must have felt his sudden change in tone, from cold indifference to grudge acceptance because she no longer looked as if she would escape. He let her climb up the ladder first, glancing back at the hallway every now and then. As he began to make his way up the ladder, he felt a pain his lower leg, as if someone had hit his calf with every strength possible. It was a gunshot wound. Envisioning the gunman being thrown against the opposite end wall, he heard the thud of the man's back hitting the wall from a distance. Tot lent a hand for the last couple of poles, closing the opening after he had made his way safely.

The unmistakable sound of the helicopter was only a faint tapping sound within the building, but was multiplied by many times now that they were out. He saw Schuldich beckoning him, a flicker of surprise in his eyes when he saw who was behind him. He was still holding onto Tot's hand, although he did not know why. There was just something familiar about her hand being in his, as if they had done something like this many times in the past.

Stepping onto the ledge of the helicopter, he gave an outreached hand for Tot to take. She hesitantly placed her hand lightly back into his.

_It's because he saved me the most when no one else would._

Their hands separated, Tot backing away from the helicopter as it lifted into the air. She was already too far from his reach, the only thing he could do was watch her, her blue hair synchronizing with the wind and her eyes void of any emotion. It was as if their souls had been switched, her eyes matched the same detached gaze he had carried for as far as his memories went.

Why was she looking at him as if she was looking through him. 

TBC…

Note: Very sorry about the short chapters, lack of time (between reading manga and working heh) and being tired for the rest of the time that I don't have time, this chapter took a lot longer to finish than I thought. Next update will be twice as long as compensation :)


	9. Chapter 9 Shiranai Mono Something I Do N...

****

Chapter 17

__

A grassy hill overlooking the ocean, the sun setting in a painter's dream of pink and orange. Wind moving the dandelions from one direction to the next. A girl, with her back turned to him; shoulders leaned in deep concentration. Next to her, broken off pieces of dandelions.

"Why are you still here? Your dad will be angry with you."

"Just a second, I'm almost finished making the crown." She beckoned him over, motioning for him to sit down next to her on the grass. Her hands was sticky with the sap that leaked from the dandelion stems, her nimble fingers weaving together green with green, the yellow face of the flower joining together.

As she folded the stem of one dandelion, she went to tie the stems together. Both stems separated off of the flower, the rest collapsing when she tried to fix the mistake. Sighing, she stood up, brushing the dandelion petals and pieces of stems from her skirt so her father would not know of where she had been.

"I wish I could finish one dandelion crown, I've never been able to. Something always goes wrong. You'll help me next time Nagi, won't you?"

****

Chapter 18

Shoving the bed cover from his body roughly, he leaned back against the headboard, his breathing coming out in short gasps. It was a dream, yet it felt as if he had lived through the scene. The wind, the flowers, the girl, all of it seemed so realistic; he could still feel the grass beneath the palms of his hands. And the girl greatly resembled Tot, in both nature and in looks. He didn't understand his mind. For years he had led his life in a heart that was void of any emotion, of any feelings. Why is it that after he had met Tot, that memories that are not his own are making its place within his dreams?

Is he so desperate for feelings of care and kindness in his direction that his mind is willing to conjure up illusions? The thought frightened him. If that is so, then there may come a time when his mind will convince his heart that what is false is what is true, and all common sense will be lost. And that will be the time when Schwarz would abandon him. They would not need someone who will be more of a bother than help. He would have no where to go, no family, no compassion to lean to.

He reached for the picture that was placed face down on his side table. He turned the photograph so that it faced him, a picture of a smiling blue-haired girl, frozen in time. She was smiling happily to the camera, a type of innocence that only childhood could bring, and only betrayal could break. Tot, although her exterior exuded light, there was a certain sense of sincerity in her laughter and her smile. Whatever had happened, she must have experienced a similar type of betrayal as him.

Living out on the dangers of the streets as a child had taught him of how merciless the world is, even to ones weaker than it. What he endured in the years back then, he had forced himself to forget, and he had with time, but on quiet nights, such as this, a few horrors managed to slip through the cracks of the wall he built to shield his heart.

His sense of survival was what probably kept him alive all those years. Brushing with death many times, he was surprised still why he hadn't received any lasting injuries. He wasn't even aware of his telekinesis until after Crawford had brought him to the organization, which he has stayed in since. But if he thought back carefully, there were times, such as when a man became mysteriously unconscious when he tried to attack him after luring him into a lone alleyway.

Truth be said, he wasn't sure if he considered his ability a gift or a curse. Even as a child he understood, after being deceived time and time again, that no one would come to miss him if he were to disappear. He wanted to be gone from such a sorrowful life, there must be something more than what life has given him. The day that he met Crawford, was the day that he had slit his wrists.

Waiting for the everlasting silence that would be his savior to come, he had looked up at the imperfect sky that was mixed with pollution from the city. He didn't know where he was, and for the first time, he felt truly at acceptance with himself. Never being one to believe in religion, on that day it was an exception. Under his breath he prayed.

"Now I lay me down to sleep..."

As his eyelids became too heavy to keep open, he closed them. He felt a warm pair of hands lifting him up, gently as if he were floating. This must be what it feels like to be in heaven, he had thought, the tears he had not let himself cry for so long came, each tear drop falling one by one. He couldn't lift his arms to wipe the tears away, too tired to apologize for his rudeness when he felt such joy. A pure smile that held everything he had wished for in life formed on his lips.

All the pain and suffering he had lived through, being held by such an angel, made up for all. He knew he had endured through the years for this moment. He had believed he was too tainted to be held with such care, yet here he was being held like a precious jewel. Oh, he thought, God must have sympathy even on the most pathetic of children, to save a soul like his that was so worthless.

When he awoke, he was in a room surrounded by white, the quiet beeping of the heart monitor the only sound to break the utter silence. Looking down at his wrists, he saw that they had been neatly wrapped with white bandages, although some of the blood was managing to seep through. His head felt numb, as if a force of gravity was trying to push him back onto the bed from his sitting position. Him awakening must have triggered a signal because only seconds after, a man dressed in an expensive black suit walked in.

That man had been Crawford. Several weeks after he had been released from the hospital, he joined Schwarz, undergoing a crucial training, which consisted of everything from how to kill a target with a single bullet, and how to handle a different number of weapons. Crawford used his hatred of the world to his advantage, even he was aware of that, but from a world that couldn't even grant him the gift of death, he felt neither sympathy nor a particular attachment to.

For years, living in the isolated heart of his that reached to no one, he had gone on living for the sake of living, and not for anyone. Why could just a few encounters with one person break the face he had thought was his own. Was there another being within himself that not even he knew about? 

He grabbed his jacket that was hanging from his chair, using telekinesis to shut the door silently behind him. Walking out of the main door, the pace of his footsteps sped up, heading towards the direction of the nearby park. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep after the dream, he might as well try to sort out the memories, if he could. There was no one at the park, as he had thought. It was past two, the time when most would be asleep.

A shadow sitting on the top of a bench. As he neared, the flickering lights of an overhead street lamp, revealed the shadow to look to be a teenager near his age with light brown hair that bordered onto dark blonde. The person must have sensed his presence, because he looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. He wasn't sure who was more stunned to see the other, him or….Omi, the member of WeiB, an assassin group which had been a nuisance to the Schwarz from the very beginning.

He found it strange that Omi held a lit cigarette in his right hand. He didn't see himself as a good judge of character, but whenever he had gone against the young WeiB, there was a naiveness to him that he couldn't forget.

"Good, I was about to head over to your place. Saves me the time." Omi crushed the tip of his cigarette with the heel of his shoe, throwing the item away. "First time we've actually talked I'm guessing? Omi, at your service." He gave a little salute in his direction. "God, I hate this whole 'WeiB' deal, Takatori keeps on insisting it'll only be a little longer, but even that was two years ago. Acting happy-go-lucky and emotional beyond my means isn't my idea of a good time."

Omi saw out of the corner of his eye Nagi backing away from him. "What? You think I'm going to try to kill you? Sorry, no such luck. Even if I wanted to, I'm too close in range to cause any great damage with the darts."

"What are you trying to say."

"A kid like you, _from the streets_," Omi added the last half sarcastically. "I would have thought you'd notice sooner. But with the big 'show-down' in a couple of weeks, I'm not willing to take any chances. Half of what you've come to known as WeiB, work for the Takatori, like you. In juvenile wording, I'm 'on your side'."

"I don't believe you." What was he supposed to believe? He's gone against Omi many times, and he had shown no mercy, nor had any of the other members of the opposing team ever shown any signs of backing off because they worked for the same man, because of this, his team members suffered numerous injuries that ranged from mild to serious.

"Listen, if you don't believe me, just ask the others in Schwarz, they've known about this for quite a while. Probably didn't tell you because they weren't sure you were trustworthy enough, am I wrong?"

He involuntarily flinched. The group that he had given everything for, and had shed blood for, this was how they repaid him, by not informing him of such dire information. There had been times when he felt that Schwarz was keeping something from him, but never something like this.

"Seriously, you've almost killed me sometimes with that 'telekinesis' of yours. You could have at least noticed how my darts never even hit you and have gone easy on me. Yohji's lucky he didn't have to go against you in combat."

"Yohji..he's the other person? Then what about the others?"

Omi laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. Just look at them and you should be able to see why they wouldn't be fit to work in the Schwarz organization. Ken, he's too naïve to know that anything 'wrong' is happening. He's caught me in quite bad situations that might have gotten me revealed as an enemy, but he believes in 'righteous' and 'forgiveness' so he hasn't uttered a word to Manx. Not to mention he's the worst actor on the face of this Earth and not even a threat to his life could make him act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As for Aya, it's a shame really. His skills would have been useful in the Schwarz, but didn't quite work out that way because it was Takatori himself who ran over his 'precious' sister who's now in a comatose state for the past, God knows how many, years."

"Why did you join Schwarz." With his light blue eyes and innocent demeanor, he could have easily led a normal life like any other teenager. That was a chance that he would never have, if he had, he would have taken the chance with both hands. Throwing away something that was so valuable and not even realizing it.

"Like you. A street kid, no where else to go. Might as well take the benefits of pretending to be Takatori's 'son'. I've got to say, I'll give Takatori the benefits of an imagination, that kidnapped past he made up, the rest of the WeiB ate it up, they didn't suspect a thing. How gullible." He looked down at his watch. "Oh look at the time, as the magic of the night runs off Cinderella must return back to the life that she isn't suited for."

He jumped off of the bench seat, leaning towards Nagi and whispering in his ear, "What you thought you knew is what you don't. Don't be as gullible as them." He stepped away, a happy-go-lucky smile pasted on his face to go back to his life as a WeiB. Waving goodbye, his back disappeared after he had crossed out of the light boundary of the street light. 

_What you thought you knew is what you don't._

He had originally come to the park to clear his mind, now, he found his mind only in a greater mess than it had been in to start with. 

TBC…

Note: well it is a page longer than your usual update XD Introducting Omi into the cast of "Nettelu Toki" *clap clap* He's my favorite WeiB what can I say, my first WeiB Kreuz story just wouldn't be a story without him in it :) The first nine pages have basically focused on Nagi, now the ball's going to get rolling and new plots will be introduced. I hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 19

Click. Click. Click. Click. The sound of typing echoed in the bare room. This was the mission room, which hardly any of the other members of WeiB ever came into unless there were orders from Manx. And even if by chance one appeared, curious as to the typing coming so late at night, when they discovered it was him, they would just assume he was fulfilling another hacking assignment and that he needed a room where there were no disturbances.

But what they didn't know, was that every night, at different hours of the night to avoid suspicion, he came into this room and hacked into the WeiB data, downloading and sending the information to the Schwarz headquarters. After several years, it had simply become another routine, if Persia and the others haven't discovered by now, they never would. And if by small chance, they did discover his true identity, he carried within an ability none of his "allies" knew of. Of course, having a special ability was a given, Schwarz would never have taken him in otherwise.

He didn't know of the reason why Schwarz needed the data of the assignments given to WeiB; perhaps they found it unsettling to know there were murders being occurred by assassins that they didn't know of. Either way he couldn't have cared less, as long as they kept their promise, he would comply with their wishes.

Except at times like this, he wished that his disgustingly innocent persona could fit the smoking-mold. Yohji already warned him in the past of the dangers of smoking near the flower shop. Some sacrifices needed to be made, and his smoking habit was one of them.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as he came across another barrier in the WeiB database. He shouldn't have put up so many walls; it just made him have to take the extra mile to memorize all the passwords needed to get through. 

__

Click. Click. There. Now he needed to wait for a few minutes while the newest information from the database filtered into the Schwarz's headquarters. He'd done his job. Now..since it was late and the members are either asleep or out, perhaps he could go to the back of the shop and have one cigarette. Nagi interrupted him before he could finish even a quarter of his first cigarette of the night; he didn't even know why he came back to the flower shop. Most likely it was the need to get under Nagi's skin, and he wouldn't have left as much of an impact had he stayed and let Nagi think up of a reply to his statement.

"Information Sent." The word flickered in red on the monitor, as he reached to shut off the monitor, a voice spoke from behind him.

"What are you doing."

****

Chapter 20

She felt a throbbing pain on her cheek when Neu slapped her. 

"What the hell were you thinking, going into a building co-owned by Takatori?" Neu hissed, grabbing onto the frill of Tot's dress at the collar and shaking her roughly. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Tears slid down her face, hid only by her holding Rabbi. She wasn't sure herself why she felt the need to go and save Nagi when he didn't remember. She risked her life to save a stranger, even if he wasn't a stranger to her, because she was the only one with the memories, anything could have happened. But she couldn't have left him there, knowing what would happen to him. Because he was important to her. 

Neu's grip on Tot's collar loosened. Embracing Tot, leaning her head against Tot's shoulder, she whispered, "I don't know what I would have done if you had been killed. Please, don't think of doing something like this ever again."

Tot hugged her back; not replying with the promise she knew Neu wanted her to make. Because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep that promise. When it came to Nagi, she knew she would risk her life for him, because he was the one. The one who saved her when no one else could. No one came before him, not even herself. Because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep on living if Nagi had died.

__

I'm sorry Neu; I can't make that promise.

****

Chapter 21

__

Trrr….Trrrr….

He awoke in the pitch darkness, fumbling blindly in the dark for his cell phone. The white bed sheets rustled over his body as he reached towards the table lamp. Curtains, which were drawn shut from any moonlight, only served to emphasize the blindness. 

"Shit." Banging his hand on the corner of the wooden furniture, his hand, at last, located the small mobile, flipping the flap, the green LCD screen eerily lighting the room. "Whatever it is, this better be good." He complained, rubbing his eyes of the sleep threatening to overcome him.

"I'm going to tell him." The voice on the other end replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about." The red-head lifted himself to lean his back against the wall, a look of annoyance replacing that of sleep. His telepathic abilities were useless when talking on the phone, and because he recognized others from their memories, hearing a voice meant nothing to him. 

"Nagi. Before the finale, I don't want to risk getting myself killed for a pay that hardly makes up for what I'm already risking."

"Jesus, Omi, could you have picked a better time in the day to call? People do sleep."

"What do you expect, I can't call in the daytime."

"Right, right. You're going to tell Nagi, best of luck trying to get him to talk to you. Goodbye." He closed the cell phone, throwing the object and sending it skittering across the table. 

Burying his head into a pillow, he felt irritated. Why was he feeling as if life wouldn't be quite the same after Omi told Nagi of what the rest of the Schwarz members, save Farfarello, knew for years. Nagi wouldn't mind, he'd accept the information as easily as he had the missions…wouldn't he?

****

Chapter 22

Pain…she held her left arm lightly, trying to keep the arm from moving as she ran through the woods. She could hear the breathing of a figure chasing after her. The night was too dark, she couldn't see who it was, and she wasn't about to look back to find out. Her arm had been slashed, by a knife most likely, while she was walking along the roads, trying to clear her head. The person caught her from behind, so she hadn't been able to get a clear look of his or her face before she began running. Because she didn't know the roads too well, Neu was always with her, she wasn't aware of the direction she was headed in until she was already deep in side the forest.

How could she have left the safety of the Schreient house without a weapon. Not even her umbrella was with her, and without Rabbi by her side, she didn't know what to do. But this wasn't the time to cry, the person would catch up to her otherwise. Schreient had many enemies, from years of killing others without remorse, so the figure chasing her must have been one of them, fixed on killing a member of Schreient.

Ducking under a bush, she lowered her breathing. Observing her surroundings hastily, she saw a clearing on her left. Ten meters…no, fifteen meters, perhaps if she was able to make it to the light and to a place where witnesses would be watching, the assailant would be reluctant to attack her. The shadow flickered by, and without hesitation, she ran towards the clearing. Her feet were dying on her, her mind groggy from panic. A person, with his back turned to her, sat on the bench. 

Please…help…

****

TBC…


End file.
